Rants
by Toyner88
Summary: Here are my opinions on everything Percy Jackson to, Hera, Percabeth and even Medusa! Want to hear me rant about something tell me in the reviews! T for language.
1. Rants

**I've been thinking about doing a story like this for a long time. **

**Some things Fanfiction writers or Greek Mytholgy fans or PJO fans say bug me a lot.**

**"Hera is soo mean!"**  
**"How could Medusa do that to Athena?"**  
**"I hate Rachel!"**  
**"Piper's a Mary Sue."**  
**"Thalico will never happen!"**  
**"Drew is a bitch!"  
**

**Now I know these characters don't exist, but really? Did you read Greek Mytholgy? Do you even know what Hera and Medusa went through? How about Drew we know nothing about her why the hate?**

**But enough about that, I like to ask you the readers,**  
**What should I rant about?**

**It could be anything, I could rant about Medusa, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, Percabeth, Thalico, Jeo (Jason and Leo), Mary Sues, etc.**

**Leave your response in the review box or you can PM me.**

**Now I know everyone has different opinions and if I say something that offends you or your going to stick up for a character I dislike feel free to review or PM me because I love to hear your opinions too.**

**Thanks for reading and please tell me what you like hear me rant about!**


	2. Rachel

**The First Maraudette: Could you do a rant about Rachel? Personally, I like her and I would live to know what you think about her.**

_Rachel._

Rachel and I have a love/hate relationship.

Some scenes I love her, some I'm ready to punch her in the face.

Let's start at the beginning,

It's Titan's Curse and Percy just ran her through with a sword. I thought she was so funny and I loved her. I got a little sad when she wasn't mentioned again...

But I read The Battle of the Labyrinth and I was so pleased that Rick brought her back! That's when I shipped Percy and Rachel. I was postive that Percy was going to have a normal girlfriend and they would be happy together! And then Annabeth and Percy kissed and I hopped off that ship fast. Anyway, when Rachel hit Kronos in the eye with the hairbrush that's when I started to dislike her. Yup, a normal mortal can hit a Titan in the eye with a hairbrush and run away like a boss and he doesn't even do anything about it!

But it is Percy Jackson... anything's possible.

And at the beginning of The Last Olympian when she kissed Percy. I felt pity for her I mean she knows Percy doesn't like her that way.. but when she comes in the helicopter acting like a hero I got annoyed. Seriously? Your just a mortal, I know your seeing freaky things but couldn't you tell Percy later? He's in the middle of a battle! But, without Rachel I guess Percy wouldn't be able to defeat Kronos so thank you Rachel...

And then she became the orcale... WHAT? Rick! Seriously? Couldn't she have a normal life?

I know without Rachel so many things wouldn't happen and I'm glad we have Rachel.

Now, just because I don't like Rachel that much doesn't mean I'm a huge fan of Annabeth, yes I ship Percabeth but that doesn't mean I love her. I think Annabeth is worse then Rachel (but thats another rant...) and just because I don't hate Rachel doesn't mean I think her and Percy should date...

I think Rachel haters need to calm down! She isn't trying to break up Percabeth because when they kissed there was no Percabeth! She doesn't hate Annabeth, yes maybe Annabeth hates her but no where in the PJO books does it show any sign of Rachel hating Annabeth. And, Rachel is an orcale now so she can't date guys so she isn't trying to steal Percy, she "broke up" with him in TLO.

So to answer the question, Rachel grew onto me so yes, I do like her.

But, I don't ship Prachal (Percy and Rachel) I'm more of a Rapollo (Rachel and Apollo) person.

**Quick question: What's Rachel's flaw?** That's been bugging me all day...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! For all those Rachel fans, could you answer that question for me? Thanks. And next rant is on Hera!**


	3. Hera

**"Hera is such a bitch."  
"Why is she so mean to Thalia?"  
"I hate Hera!"**

I don't get why everyone hates Hera. What did she do that made you hate her so much?

Ok think of it this way:

Your youngest brother just saved you and your siblings from your crazy, evil dad who ate you. You guys had war with the Titans, blah, blah you won. Now your brother had six wives before you and he asked you to marrry him. You refused because of his womanizing ways and he would just hurt you. That night it was storming and a small bird comes to your window, you bring it in and try to keep it nice and warm by holding it to your chest. Then it turns into your brother **and he rapes you.**

Your ashamed because you were saving yourself for the one you marry, so you marry your brother and he promises to be loyal and love you. It lasts for a short time and then he goes back to getting it on with every women that goes by him. And your expected to be nice to your husband's kids!

So you guys that are saying Hera is mean and stuff, your telling me that you would be totally fine with your husband cheating on you? Ya, ok maybe she didn't have to kill the kids or make them go crazy...

I love Hera, she's my favourite character, goddess, whatever and you have no right to judge a character until they give you reasons to hate them (killed your favourite character, rapist, etc)

One reason why people hate Hera is because she's mean to Thalia and Annabeth. Thalia, is the daughter of Zeus so shes just a living proof that Zeus once again cheated on Hera after doing an oath that he wouldn't have any more demigod children. Annabeth, offended a goddess and if she offended... Artemis or Aphrodite they would of done the same thing.

Another reason is that Hera sent Percy to Camp Jupiter. Hera is the goddess of marriage and she wants a perfect family. She views Camp Halfblood and Camp Jupiter as part of the same family. All she was trying to do was bring the family together!

**Can somebody please explain to me why everybody hates Hera?**

* * *

**GUYS! PROBLEM! My Ask the Gods and Demigods story is gone and I have no idea what happened to it... I don't know if I should start it over or give up... Anyways, thanks for reading and next rant is on Thalico.**


	4. Thalico

**Thalico- Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo**  
Now a lot of people hate Thalico. I, however love the couple together.

Now I see both sides. I use to hate Thalico but then a reader of my Facebook story helped me love it.

Ok I know it's very unlikely that Thalico will get together but there is way more crazy pairings out there. Percy/Artemis, Nico/Percy, etc. And I know Thalia is a little bit older than Nico. But, since Thalia is a hunter she'll be 16 forever. So if she waits for Nico to turn 16 and then quits the group. Ta da!

Another problem that non-Thalico fans see is that they're cousins. Actually there not. In the Last Olympian (I think...) Percy says something about how halfbloods can date anyone but people from their own parent because then there not related so that does allow Thalia and Nico to date. I mean let's take Travis and Katie for example if they were all related they wouldn't be able to date either because Katie would be Travis's cousin.

Thalia is very dedicated to the Hunt so I could not see her leaving it but it's called fanfiction and that's when fans can write whatever they please about a story. If people want to put Thalia and Nico together that's their choice and you do not need to call them names or not true fans because they put two people that they think would look cute together into a couple.

* * *

**Very short rant today. Ok, thank you for vert much for reading and I would love to hear your opinons! Next rant is on Percy turning into a girl stories.**


	5. Percy Turning into a Girl Stories

**Percy Turning Into A Girl** **Stories.**  
You know those stories where instead of Percy there's Percilla or some other girly name that has Perc in the front of it.  
Ya, I'm not a big fan of those stories.  
I don't know something about Percy oh sorry, "Percilla" dating Apollo or Hades gives me the creeps.  
But then again it all depends on the author.

Some authors write these stories very well. They actually make "Percilla" an interesting character, she still has Percy's traits but just a different appearance and it shows girls are strong too.

However most authors are awful at writing "Percilla."  
"OMG, A MONSTER! AH!"  
"I know I have to save the world and all and you hate my guts, but I love you Uncle Hades let's have babies!"  
"Andrew (Annabeth) save me!"

Hate to break it to you but this isn't twilight.

I feel like girl Percy is like Annabeth, strong but still admits that she needs help.  
Girl Percy isn't freaking Bella. Uncle Apollo and Uncle Hades will not fight over her, they have better things to do. Besides Hades hates Percy!

To all the people who write Percy turning into a girl stories, you can have a love triangle but please actually make it have a plot and maybe some traits that actually sound like Percy's.

If you can't please don't write them.

Next rant is on: Medusa.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Guess who's back from the dead. It's been a while huh. Well updates for Ask the Gods and Demigods will come shortly, if I can keep that story from getting deleted too -.- I've thought of writing another Facebook story because I'm a rebel. Well thanks for reading please leave a review thanks!**


	6. Medusa

**WARNING CONTAINS ADULT THEMES!**

**Medusa**

Ok be warned. This isn't suppose to glamorize Medusa. Or make Athena and Poseidon sound like bad guys. Got it? Good.

The myth of Medusa is very popular. But the one in the Percy Jackson books is modified to be more kid friendly.

So all those saying it's Medusa's fault for becoming that way. I'm here to tell you you're wrong.

But, there's also many different versions of this myth. One where Medusa and Poseidon get in on in Athena's temple. One where Medusa is vain and tells Athena she's jealous of her. This however is the most popular.

**Medusa used to be very beautiful. All men desired her but she vowed herself to Athena. Medusa was a priestess to Athena. You see Poseidon desired Medusa so much, but since she couldn't have sex, he couldn't have her. Poseidon didn't like that, and in a moment of raw passion he raped her. In. Athena's. Temple.**

**Because of that, instead of Poseidon being punished, Medusa got punished. She got turned into the hideous beast that we know today.**

So basically, it's kinda Poseidon's fault...

No disrespect or anything to Poseidon fans because back in those day, all the gods raped random people. Anyways, I have sympathy to Medusa, I mean it's not her fault for that to happen. But now everyone knows the whole story.

Next rant is on: Jeyna (Reyna and Jason)

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! This was one of my favourite myths. Sorry for not updating as much but now it's March Break so party! Well leave a review on what you want me to rant on next and like I said above next rant is on Jeyna. JENYA FANS BE WARNED!**


	7. Jeyna

**Jeyna: Jason and Reyna**

Look, I just want to apologize in advance to Jeyna fans. I'm not pro Jeyna but I'm not anti Jeyna.

I'm not going to deny that Jason and Reyna have chemistry. Probably more chemistry then Piper and Jason.

And I have to admit before Piper met Jason, I'm sure Reyna and Jason had a brief relationship.

But now it's **over.**

Jeyna fans, I'm sorry but Jason is now dating Piper. Sure there's always hope but now, Jeyna is not happening.

Yeah, Reyna probably still has feelings for Jason. However, Jason does not return these feelings. He** is **dating Piper and he loves her just like Piper loves him.

See the problem between Jasper and Jeyna is not the storyline, but the fans.

Jasper fans HATE Jeyna with a burning passion for some weird reason as does Jeyna fans hate Jasper.

Why?

Ya, I know you don't want Piper to get Jason or you don't want Reyna to get Jason.

Isn't this like Percabeth vs Prachel all over again?

And look they got over it when Rick announced that Percy and Annabeth are together.

Well in The Mark of Athena, Rick wrote that Piper and Jason are together.

I know shipping an unlikely pairing is extremely difficult but Jasper fans and Jeyna fans need to solve this problem.

Piper isn't a Mary Sue, she has flaws.

Reyna isn't a bitch, sure she can act like one but she has every right to.

Let's stop these idiotic arguments on whose better. Remember everyone has their own right to ship whoever they want.

**Next Rant Topic on: Annabeth**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know this was kinda confusing but I tried to make my point across. The next rant is on HOW I FEEL about Annabeth. It isn't exact or anyway correct, remember these are OPINIONS!**


End file.
